Solocraft III
Briefing "Listen carefully, . Together we can make this solo HAPPEN! at the end of The Road lies Castle Rockula. Seek within the castle the guitar section. They posess the components necessary to create this masterpiece." "According to the Killer Guitar Solo Plans, the solo goes like this: "Squeedily squeedily squeedily squeedily WAW! Weedleiddleiddle weedleiddleiddle BOOSH! Ska-dow ska-dow EEEEEE! WAW BOOSH EEEEEE!" Summary Defeat the twisted creatures at the Guitar Section in Castle Rockula for the key to creating the Killer Guitar Solo Dialogue During Quest : The Demon is visibly irritated by your return empty-handed. :"Once more with feeling, it's Squeedily squeedily squeedily squeedily WAW! Weedleiddleiddle weedleiddleiddle BOOSH! Ska-dow ska-dow EEEEEE! WAW BOOSH EEEEEEE! : Three perfectly crafted musical phrases for the perfect guitar solo! Use your head!" Gaining Entry :So Close, Yet So Far ::Castle Rockula looms in the distance. The Road is the only way to get there. ::Are you ready to brave her challenges again? :::> To The Road! Completing Gauntlet : ::You arrive at the gaping doors of Castle Rockula. ::Shall you press onward into the Castle or continue smashing faces on the Road? :::>>> I love life on the Road! With Backstage Pass :You're With The Band ::As you approach the demons that infest The Road, something odd happens when they notice the shiny Backstage Pass hanging around your neck. ::The demons all bow, reverentially, and move aside, giving you clear passage to Castle Rockula! ::Of course, if you're feeling particularly violent, you could still thrash them to your heart's content. :::>>> I've got thrashing to do! Walkthrough Return to Guitar-Shredding Werewolf Explosion and head to the new area called Castle Rockula. Note: You will have to fight through a gauntlet (in The Road) before being able to enter the Caslte. Be careful, as once you leave the castle you will have to run the gauntlet again if you want to re-enter. If you are lucky, however, the "Groupie Succubus" that appear in the gauntlet will sometimes drop a "Backstage Pass" trinket, which will let you skip the gauntlet once equipped. After entering the castle, adventure in Guitar Heroics and fight enemies there until you get 4 squeedily, 2 weedleiddleiddle, and 2 ska-dow items. *Combine the 4 squeedily to get a WAW! *Combine the 2 weedleiddleiddle to get a BOOSH! *Combine the 2 ska-dow to get an EEEEEE! Finally, combine the WAW!, BOOSH!, and EEEEEE! to get the killer guitar solo, and return to The Shiny Demon for the next quest, "Sowing Dischord." Quest Completion The Shiny Demon "The dominion of Guitar is OURS, ! I'll get this solo copyrighted at once." The demon manifests a guitar-shaped ruby, embedded in a stone. "A reward for you, my young apprentice. This is one of a set of three that will allow you access to the riches contained deep within the Castle. Meet my demands, and all shall be yours." Ooh.. shiny. The stone is neat too. "You undoubtedly saw the rest of Castle Rockula while you were inside. That castle if the birthplace of Rock, and we will ''burn it to the ground! ''Figuratively. ''Maybe ''literally, I haven't decided." "I have something ins tore for the vocalists of the world," says the Demon with a toothy grin." Category:Quests